1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to connectors that prevent partial connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,542 and FIGS. 14(A), 14(B), 15(A) and 15(B) herein show a connector for an automotive airbag circuit. With reference to FIGS. 14(A), 14(B), 15(A) and 15(B), the connector has male and female housings 1 and 2 that are connectable with one another. The male housing 1 has a resiliently deformable lock arm 3 that moves onto a lock 4 of the female housing 2 as the housings 1, 2 are connected. A slider 5 is assembled with the male housing 1 and is held against backward movement by the deformed lock arm 3. A spring 6 is provided in the slider 5 and is compressed by a rib 7 of the female housing 2. Thus, a biasing force is accumulated in the spring 6. The biasing force of the spring 6 is released to separate the housings 1, 2 if the connecting operation is interrupted with the housings 1, 2 only partly connected.
The lock arm 3 returns to engage the lock 4 and to release the slider 5 when the housings 1, 2 are connected properly. Thus, the biasing force in the spring 6 is released and moves the slider 5 back. A restricting portion 8 of the slider 5 enters a deformation space above the lock arm 3.
The housings 1, 2 can be separated by moving the slider 5 forward sufficiently for the restricting portion 8 to clear the lock arm 3. The lock arm 3 then is deformed away from the lock 4 and the male housing 1 is pulled back. Thus, separation of the housings 1, 2 requires successive operations of pushing the slider 5 forward and pulling the male housing 1 back. Movement of the male housing 1 and the slider 5 in opposite directions is cumbersome and inefficient.
The invention relates to a connector having a housing connectable with a mating housing of a mating connector. The housing comprises a lock arm that is resiliently engageable with a lock of the mating housing when the housing is connected properly with the mating housing. At least one resilient member is assembled for movement substantially along a connecting direction of the two housings. The resilient member can be pushed back by a pushing portion on the mating housing in the process of connecting the housings. Additionally, the resilient member is displaceable in direction that intersects the connecting direction. A biasing member is provided between the resilient member and the connector and is compressible while accumulating a biasing force to separate the housings as the resilient member is moved back. An operable member is movable substantially along the connecting direction and has a movable operating portion displaceable between an operable position where the lock arm can be operated to cancel the locked state of the lock arm and an inoperable position where the lock arm cannot be operated.
The pushing portion pushes the resilient member back as the housings are connected. Thus, the biasing member is compressed between the resilient member and the housing. The operable member can be held and prevented from forward movement with respect to the housing. Accordingly, a connecting operation can be performed by operating the operable member.
The connecting operation could be interrupted halfway. In this situation, biasing forces accumulated in the biasing member are released and separate the housings. Thus, the housings cannot be left partly connected.
The operable member is operated and moved back to separate the two properly connected housings. More particularly, the operable member prevents the resilient member from moving any further forward and moves back together with the operable member while resiliently compressing the biasing member. The movable operating portion can be displaced from the inoperable position to the operable position in this state. Thus, the lock arm is operated by the movable operating portion to cancel the locked state of the resilient member with the lock. The biasing force of the biasing member then is released to move the other housing backward with respect to the mating connector housing.
As described above, the operable member is operated in the same direction as the housing to separate the two housings. Thus, separating efficiency is good. Further, the lock arm cannot be operated unless the movable operating portion is displaced from the inoperable position to the operable position during the separating operation. Thus, the locked state of the properly connected housings cannot be canceled inadvertently. The two housings can be connected and separated by operating the operable member. Thus, operability is better than in connectors where the housing is operated during connecting and an operable member is operated during separation.
The housing preferably comprises at least one canceling portion for displacing the resilient member to cancel the pushed state by the pushing portion as or after the housings are connected properly.
The lock arm engages the lock as the two housings are connected properly to lock the two housings together. However, the resilient member is displaced by the canceling portion to cancel the pushed state of the resilient member by the pushing portion. Thus, the biasing force accumulated in the biasing member is released to move the resilient member forward.
The operable member preferably is assembled with the housing and held so as not to move any further forward.
The operable member preferably is adapted to support the resilient member so that the resilient member does not move any further forward.
Most preferably, the resilient member is made of a metal.
The resilient member preferably is arranged so that the pushing portion is formed by a front end surface of the mating housing.
The operable member preferably can be moved substantially in a removing direction of the housing for bringing the movable operating portion to the operable position.
The movable operating portion may comprise an operable projection surrounded by at least one raised portion on the operable member. The raised portion may comprise a slanted front surface sloped up to the back.
The operable member preferably is held at the initial mount position by the biasing member so as not to move any further back with respect to the housing.
A forward-acting force is exerted on the operable member by an inertial force and by the contact of the resilient member with front-stops of the operable member when the two housings are connected to a specified depth immediately before proper connection. As a result, the housings can be pushed automatically to a proper depth of connection.
The movable operating portion preferably can be displaced from the inoperable position to the operable position by pulling the operable member and pressing an operable projection of the operable to displace the lock arm resiliently.
The invention also relates to a connector assembly comprising the above-described connector and a mating connector connectable therewith. The mating connector comprises a mating housing with a lock and the connector comprises housing with a lock arm for engaging the lock when the housings are connected properly.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.